


WTF, Mark!?!

by Hiver_Frost_Elf



Series: F/Flashwave [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Knitter!Barry, Knitting, Spring, a really cold spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiver_Frost_Elf/pseuds/Hiver_Frost_Elf
Summary: It’s spring, which in my neck of the woods means that weather from any time of the year can crop up followed by weather from its polar opposite season; so if I have to freeze with three blankets one night followed by a day of roasting alive, so does Mica Rory.





	WTF, Mark!?!

It was spring for one brief, shining weekend, then Mark had to be an asshole and dump frigid white slop everywhere!  Mica was too cold to care that it wasn’t actually the disaster ginger’s fault.  She was sitting in front of a fire and wrapped up in quilts, yet even her heart was shivering!  She’d be cuddling her human space heater girlfriend, but some jerk decided to murder a bank or whatever, so Bailey had to rush out and deal with it.

Her phone buzzed with a text.  Reading it would require her arm to leave the sanctuary of her quilt nest...

But it could be from Bailey!

> Red: Hiya :) just putting the suit away. How r u feeling???
> 
> Burning Love: Cold...
> 
> Red: Oh no D:

Mica brought her hand back under the covers.  When it finally defrosted, Bailey came home via a breach.  She was holding a sweater that was yellow like a sun-soaked dandelion.

“You made this for me?” it sat heavy on Mica’s frame, equipping her with a blessed layer of warmth.  Bailey zipped through the house to grab a bauble hat and a scarf and for and even added another log to the fire.  Mica nestled her head on Bailey’s shoulder when she finally settled down.

Mica stopped shivering and started smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking time to read this! Enjoy what you do here and everywhere :3


End file.
